Staircases and Angels
by anazelman
Summary: Simply put, this is a fluffy little thing about Beast Boy confessing to Raven. There are bad lines from BB and snarky comebacks from Raven. Enjoy :)


Raven frowned, brows furrowed, as she listened to the Beast Boy's ramblings. "What are you getting at Gar?" she interrupted, raising a hand to stop him from continuing. He had lost her several 'you knows' and 'don't kill me for sayings' ago and she didn't know or understand anything so far. On a regular basis she thought that he was confusing but sometimes, like now, she felt like he was downright incomprehensible.

Beast Boy stopped and gave a little apologetic smile. "I like you, Rae," he summed up everything he'd been saying, "What do you say?" he held his arms out hopefully. He thought he had a pretty good shot with her. They'd become good friends in the last few years and really good friends in the last few months. She stared at him blankly for a long moment before she said anything.

"I know that," she exasperated. "You tell me all the time. To boost my self esteem," she rolled her eyes. Beast Boy _had _told her many times that he liked her so that she never misunderstood: they could argue and not speak and she could teleport him into the bay in irritation as often as she felt like she needed to but he needed her to know that he would always like her and that they would always be friends.

"No, you don't! Listen! I. _Like_. You," he emphasized and then he drooped in disbelief. Raven's eyes had narrowed, like she couldn't comprehend what was saying. How could she look more confused? How could this very smart girl he liked so much not understand?

"I. _Know_. Why do you keep repeating yourself?" she growled. Now she was annoyed. She did not want to hear Beast Boy reaffirm that they were _friends_. It was messing up the fantasy realm she liked to frequent that involved her and Beast Boy as something a bit more than friends.

With a growl of his own frustration he grabbed her shoulders. "I'm going to say it one more time! If you don't get it this time _you _can be the dumb one from now on, okay?" he looked at her seriously. For a few seconds Raven looked so surprised that Beast Boy fought back the urge to apologize and then Raven smiled.

It was one of the little smiles that always told him he'd left himself open to some sarcastic comment. "Nobody could take that title from you," she teased and then a softer smile appeared that told him that she didn't mean anything by it. The nice kind of smile that told him that she did like him, that they were friends and that no matter what she says or does she does think he's smart. Funny too.

"We'll see," he joked, and let his hands move from her should down her arms and into her hands, "I really, really, really, like you Rae," he said softly. Finally, he thought, as he watched a tiny bit of understanding dawn on her face, "You're getting it…" he grinned and leaned his forehead against hers.

Her eyes shut and gave a long sigh, "I guess this means you're stuck being the dumb one," she said tipping her head back a little and pushing her lips to his. Seconds later Beast Boy pulled back with a mischievous smile but didn't say anything. The smile she'd seen it before when he thought he was about to win a bet against Cyborg on who gets to pick dinner. If he suggested she try one of his nasty tofu burgers just because she happened to like him a little… feelings aside, she would chuck him off the tower roof and into the harbor.

"I might be the dumb one, but what's it mean that you _like_ the dumb one?" he joked, feeling pretty witty. Maybe being quick witted was contagious through lip contact, he thought, he'd be a genius 10 times over if he got to kiss Raven as much as he wanted to. He lost a little of his short lived cockiness when he saw _that _smile return.

"Maybe it means I've got a superiority complex and you make it easy to sustain?" she shrugged. Beast Boy's mouth dropped. Then the other smile appeared and he smiled with her. He really did like this girl, mile wide sarcastic streak and all. Maybe he was dumb. Silly in love, dumb for her.

Dropping into his most suave stance and giving her his most flirtatious eyes, he cupped her cheek, "I'll always be dumb for you, sweetheart," Beast Boy promised, joking and serious at the same time. Raven stared at him for a long moment and suddenly covers her mouth; cutting off an unexpected laugh. "You laughed!" he jumped back from her and pointed dramatically. Exceedingly pleased.

Raven rolled her eyes but let the smile linger on her lips. He was sweet. And she really liked him too, a lot, bad lines and all. "Garfield…" she said, feeling generous, "that was pretty good, real smooth" she complimented and Beast Boy's eyes lit up at the rare praise.

"You think so? I've got loads more where that came from!" Beast Boy exclaims, "Okay, pretend you're standing at the top of a staircase and I'm at the bottom: 'That,' I say to everyone, 'is obviously the stairway to heaven for that woman is an angel!'" he says and then waits. "I just ruined the moment, didn't I?" he asks wrinkling his nose. "Can I just kiss you?" he asks, "Until you forget that I said something so lame?" and when she nods solemnly he does kiss her.

Minutes later when they break apart Raven starts pulling him down the hall, "Let's go to my room," she says in all seriousness. This might take a while. Or, at least, she hoped it would take a while. Glancing back at him she sees him looking a little confused but excited and happy nonetheless. She smiles, feelings about the same about him, "You said until I forget, right? Staircases and Angels, I still remember," and suddenly _Beast Boy_ is leading the way. Enthusiasm tangible.


End file.
